Act Now, Think Later
by coxcomb
Summary: Just because they don’t dance in the ballroom, doesn’t mean they don’t dance in the bedroom. Jazz/Allegretto


A/N: I finished this game twice before I managed to sit down and actually write about the character I adore getting down with another character I equally love. I have no idea why Eternal Sonata hasn't fallen victim to more people's imaginations but that's life. Anyway, I don't own the characters, just the game and hopes of some sort of sequel about Jazz and Allegretto ditching their women and eloping.

* * *

Jazz looked at Allegretto from across the ballroom inside Baroque castle. They had been invited to a dance before they set out in the morning and all were dressed in brand new clothes provided by Serenade.

Polka had taken it upon herself to pair everyone up with dance partners, not realising that Allegretto couldn't dance and Jazz had become too clumsy from the years of wielding such a big sword. She had been disgruntled at the time, but soon found a dancing partner for Viola and herself, leaving the pair of males alone at the sides, with only each other and wine for company.

"So, can't dance eh?" Allegretto asked, leaning back against the wall and cradling his glass of wine between his fingers. He had only ever had wine once before and he had to admit, he had developed quite a taste for it back then. Now, he was grabbing a glass whenever one of the servants passed him.

Jazz shook his head. "There was a time when I could but my big sword has left me with little balance. Now I can only stand up straight when I am holding that damn thing," he said with a light tone, standing up straight and faltering to prove a point.

"Well, you're in luck then because I have something planned for us that will involve little balance on your part," Allegretto slurred, leaning closer to Jazz and smirking.

"Oh really?" Jazz questioned, raising at eyebrow. The teenager was clearly drunk and he wasn't sure if he felt comfortable with what he was implying. He downed the rest of his wine, placing the glass on a tray that a servant was carrying. He didn't pick up another one.

Allegretto placed his arm around Jazz's shoulders, leaning in and breathing heavily on his ear. "I think maybe we should go somewhere a little...quieter." His tongue darted out and carefully licked the shell of Jazz's ear, the other man shuddering from the sensation.

He took hold of Allegretto's wine glass, placing it on a side table. "I think you've had a little too much to drink, kiddo." He wrapped his arm around the teenager's waist, leading him to a chair. "I think perhaps you should go to your room and sleep."

"Only if you will join me..." Allegretto replied seductively.

Jazz sighed deeply. He could still recall his first experimentation with alcohol and it hadn't ended well either. Although, he had watched the younger man all night and he had put away quite a bit. He was impressed, among other things.

He quickly lead Allegretto out of the ballroom, smiling at the guards before he all but dragged the young man up the stairs, pushing him into the first door on their left. He wasn't sure whose room it was but he would explain to them if and when the time came.

"So Jazz, how we gonna do this?" Allegretto said with a loud voice, throwing himself forward onto Jazz, his wandering hands exploring Jazz's clothed body. "You want to take control or shall I?"

"I was thinking that perhaps you should go in the bed and I will come and join you in perhaps the next lifetime or when you have a sex change, whichever comes first," he replied sarcastically, trying to pry Allegretto's hands from his body but failing as they gripped harder onto his hips. He wasn't going to act upon any feelings he may have thought about from time to time.

"Don't be like this Jazz. I know you want to, I've seen your eyes looking at my young..." he paused, biting his lips and looking up at Jazz, his finger now tracing his own lips. "...supple..." he paused again, unbuttoning his shirt and running his finger down his hairless chest, "...body."

Jazz felt a distinctive stirring in his trousers and he bit back a moan as Allegretto took hold of his hand and pressed the palm of it against his own growing bulge. The younger man had noticed and now he was embarrassed. He thought he had been subtle but clearly, he wasn't as slick as he thought himself to be.

"Come on, I've wanted you for so long. You can't deny the attraction between us," Allegretto admitted, pulling their bodies together and swaying to silent music.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jazz lied, trying not to respond to Allegretto's movements. He was desperate to push the teenager down and have his way with him but he couldn't. The time they had spent together, the friends they shared. What would they thing? What would happen? Something like this didn't happen without severe consequences but this wasn't to say he wasn't prepared to deal with such things. He had played this scenario over a million times in his head and he had thought of many ways to stop anything happening. However, now that it was happening…. he couldn't control himself.

Allegretto stopped for a moment, furrowing his brow and pouting. "Well, if you're not going to give it up willingly..." he started, pushing Jazz roughly against the wall before he charged against him, jumping up and wrapping his legs around the older man's waist before he bowed his head and captured Jazz's lips in a kiss.

Jazz responded with pure passion, opening his mouth to allow the younger man to fully invade him with his tongue, filling his senses with sinful delight.

"I knew you wanted this," Allegretto said as he pulled away, panting heavily as Jazz nuzzled his neck, kissing the expanse of flesh revealed to him as he tilted his head back. He could feel his feet faltering beneath him, unsure of how much longer he could stand up straight.

"Maybe we should take this to the bed then," he mumbled against Allegretto's neck, already moving across the room until his knees hit the edge of the bed and buckled beneath him, sending them both flying onto the bed.

Allegretto smirked as he rolled around on the bed for a moment, his hands wandering all over his own body, getting even more aroused by his own touch until Jazz took over. With ease, he quickly undid the remaining few buttons of Allegretto's shirt and pushed the fabric aside, exposing the ivory skin to his touch.

Jazz quickly discarded his own shirt, letting it fall to the floor out of sight and mind like so many other things. His feelings for Falsetto and Viola were completely gone, replaced by pure lust for the young man sprawled out on the bed before him. He had been with many women in his life and he could honestly say that he had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Allegretto right now.

"I always knew you had something special under that loose shirt of yours," Allegretto remarked, sitting up and running his fingers over the expanse of Jazz's chest. He gently pressed the hard muscle, groaning as his fingertips danced over his solid abs. Such definition seemed unattainable.

The older man chuckled, letting his hand fall down between Allegretto's legs. He carefully unbuttoned his trousers, smirking as the younger man's erection sprung forth. "Seems to me you've been hiding something impressive yourself," he said, placing his hand on Allegretto's chest and pushing him down.

"I don't like to brag," Allegretto replied, moaning loudly as he felt his cock encased with warmth. He could feel Jazz's tongue running up and down his arousal, lapping at the tip and tasting his pre-cum. He let his hips move with the rhythm of the older man's mouth, a distinct feeling of pride invading his senses as he heard Jazz gag from the sheer girth and length of his dick.

Jazz drew back, a small string of saliva still connecting him to the tip of the other's dick. He licked his lips, reaching up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he sat up on his knee and hooked his thumbs over his waistband, tugging the material seductively as he sucked his index finger in his mouth. He allowed it to linger on his bottom lip, the tip slightly between his teeth as he watched Allegretto get onto all fours and crawl across the bed to him.

"I want you to return the pleasure now," he said with a low voice, sliding the buttons open and letting his cock spring out with a bounce.

Allegretto stared at Jazz's arousal for several moments before swallowing hard. "I don't think I can even begin to give you any sort of pleasure," he pointed out with a serious tone, running his finger along the entire length before stopping at the balls. He gently cupped them, rolling them between his fingers. "My mouth is kind of small," he said coyly.

Jazz smirked, placing his hand on Allegretto's shoulder and pushing him back onto the bed. He made light work of the younger man's trousers, removing them completely and throwing them in the same direction as his shirt.

"Maybe we should just skip to the good stuff then," he said with a lick of the lips, flipping Allegretto over and forcing his ass into the air. He spread the younger man's cheeks, swiftly darting his tongue out, delving into the tightness that Allegretto presented to him. He lapped away, the purrs of the other man simply spurring him on further.

He reached his hand around, taking hold of Allegretto's cock and gently stroking it with passion as he continued to work his tongue in and out.

"You should stop," the teenager moaned, placing his hand atop Jazz's.

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't have the stamina that you have. I won't, and can't, last!" he screamed, craning his neck around.

Jazz waved his hand in front of his face, chuckling and getting to his feet. "I won't tease you anymore." He spat into his hand, slicking his arousal with his own salvia and pre-cum. "I won't lie to you, this is going to hurt."

"That's what I tell all the girls," Allegretto joked, steadying himself on his hands and knees as he felt the tip of Jazz's cock brush over his backside before settling between his cheeks, gently nudging it's way inside. He took in a deep breath, biting back a cry as Jazz forced his way in. He didn't want to show any weakness to his friend. He had wanted this for so long and even though it had taken him this long and he had forced himself to get drunk to even approach the older man, he knew he would enjoy it no matter what.

Jazz wasn't one to give into his yearnings that often. He rarely indulged himself but as he felt Allegretto's warm tightness around his cock, he was thankful that for once he had just gone out on a whim and followed his desires. It had been too long since he had been intimate with anyone and knocking boots with a drunken teenager wasn't how he imagined his next encounter. However, despite the fact he felt like he was taking advantage, he couldn't deny how good it felt as he buried himself to the hilt and felt the younger man tremble beneath him.

He placed his hands on Allegretto's hips, caressing the skin he found there before he began shallowly thrusting into the younger man. He hated hearing every whimper as he moved but he knew that if Allegretto could just hold out then the whimpers of pain would soon turn into moans of ecstasy.

"I don't like it," Allegretto complained loudly, his voice still slurring. He attempted to sit up on his knees but failed miserably as he fell back down with a thump, his face slamming into a pillow.

"Do you want to stop?" Jazz asked with hesitation, still pushing into his friend slowly. He didn't want to stop.

Allegretto shook his head, painfully moving away from Jazz and forcing him out. He sat up and patted the bed beside him. "Sit," he said simply and Jazz complied, albeit with much confusion.

He straddled Jazz quickly, holding onto his shoulder with one hand as the other guided the other man's erection and lined it up before he lowered himself. As he felt it slide into him, he let out a sigh of relief, tears once against forming in his eyes as he spluttered out a cry.

"Don't push yourself," Jazz said with a kiss between every word. He could feel the younger man's reaction to everything now. He could hear his heartbeat and his heavy breathing. He could feel him spasm with every thrust and he could see him wracked with pleasure as Allegretto wrapped his arms around his neck and moved his body up and down.

Allegretto always liked to think of himself as experienced, however as he felt Jazz deep inside him, he realised he was just as naïve as any other teenager. Fighting monsters, travelling the worlds, not having parents…all things that he thought made him knowledgeable but when it came to intimate things, he was a dunce.

This had been the first time he'd ever felt this connected to someone. With every movement, he let out a longing sigh, pulling Jazz closer to him.

"You feel fantastic," Jazz panted out, kissing Allegretto with lust, tasting the wine that still lingered on the younger man's tongue.

"S-so do you," Allegretto stuttered, digging his nails into Jazz's back and moaning loudly as he felt Jazz's hand gently grip his cock and stroke it.

The teenager could only groan even louder as Jazz continued to penetrate him. The older man was strong enough to raise both his and Allegretto's body up, leaving little work to the teenager.

"Please stop," Allegretto slurred, hanging his head on Jazz's shoulder and breathing heavily as his body continued to be ravished with Jazz's mouth and hands.

"Why?" He replied, an air of concern to his voice. He didn't want to stop now. It felt too good and he was so close to his release. Perhaps he had pushed the younger man too far, after all, he was a virgin to all of his knowledge.

Allegretto forced his head up and looked Jazz in the eyes. "It feels too good. I'm about to burst…" he sucked his lip into his mouth, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "I don't want it to end though. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and have everything go back to normal. I don't want you to just pass this off as another feat for yourself."

Jazz chuckled deeply, raising a hand up and brushing the hair from the teenagers face before he thumbed away the tears. "Although you may be a great feat of mine, I would never dismiss you so easily. Love is something that develops over time and that is something we have a lot of. It is an expedition and I wish to fully explore and pursue that journey with you."

The younger man sniffed deeply, shuddering as Jazz adjusted his position, pleasure bubbling up deep within him as Jazz dug into his sweet spot with his erection. "I'd never imagine such words to come from you."

"My cold and aloof demeanour is merely for show. I have long since harboured such feelings for you but it's wrong, oh so wrong…but I can't deny how right this feels at this moment in time."

"What if these feelings do not remain in the morning though?" Allegretto questioned, his eyes once again damp with fresh tears as he imagined the next day. Now that he had felt this, he couldn't be without it.

Jazz smiled genuinely, licking his lips and smirking as he glanced over the teenagers shoulder at the wall. "It is already the next day and I still want you."

As Allegretto turned his head to look at the clock, Jazz took the opportunity to hoist the young man's body up and gently place it on the bed. He positioned himself, allowing Allegretto's legs to wrap around his slender waist as he plunged himself inside the warmth again. He leaned down and crashed their lips together once again as they joined, both of them rocking together as their passion lead them to feel the pure ecstasy of each other's release.

Their bodies trembled against one another as they rode out their orgasms, Jazz trying hard not to collapse on the younger man, although the way Allegretto was clinging to him added an extra weight, which made it increasingly difficult not to crush the teenager.

Several moments had passed before they both lay beside each other, basking in each other's glow. They ignored the stickiness and sweat that each man was covered in as they interlaced their bodies and settled down.

Jazz's chest continued to heave against Allegretto's back and the younger man could simply do nothing but hold his partner's hands close to his mouth and kiss them before he passed out.

-*-

"Good morning, lover," a deep voice rattled inside Allegretto's head as stirred the next day. His head was pounding yet the sound of this man could never affect any ailment he could harbour.

He sat up, his body aching and dirty. The thin sheet barely covered his body and failed to conceal his arousal at the mere sight of Jazz standing naked with a tray of breakfast. He smiled to himself as the tray was placed on his lap, a single rose in a thin vase adorning the corner.

"I hope I wake up to this every morning," Allegretto remarked, gesturing to the tray before him.

Jazz grinned, taking hold of the rose in his hand and caressing gently. "As long as I am here, you will wake up to something even more delicious," he said before he knocked the tray to the ground and leapt forward, kissing the young man with lust and desire as he swiftly made light work of the sheet and made love to him as the sunlight leaked into the bedroom and danced across their bodies as they moved in perfect harmony.

* * *

A/N: I should also point out that those two being together is perfectly legal where I come from so I don't feel bad about it at all :3


End file.
